herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Meme's Resolution (Year VIII Ending)
With Maxime defeated, Ruichi finally put to rest, and Azazel stopped, Things finally become peaceful for the Heroton group Members, but not all of them. Eloy, who still harbors undying love for Meme, is constantly tormented by it, and now it is nearing June, and Meme had transferred to a Private college after a semester at BCC. Due to that this factor, along with Meme still unable to return his feelings, Eloy returns to his deep depression, living in fear the day He'll lose Meme. The Other Members, such as Natashaa and Sonic, understand Eloy's feelings but are unable to help him, while Erick and Digi, on the other hand, do not approve of how Eloy feels and wishes for him to move on. Meme, unaware of why Eloy is upset, as expected, returns to her schooling going to her new College. Eloy had heard Rumors that Meme was getting friendly with a unnamed guy at college, and while this only further upset him, he passed Erick's story off as a lie, as he has done so before. One Day, Eloy, who had made a boxed lunch for Meme, decided to visit her college and give her said lunch, as also a way to go see her. Upon arrival however, he walked into a classmate of Meme, G. Nagi, flirting with her (The same man Erick Mentioned), and her smiling and allowing it. Enraged that the story Erick told was true, without warning, Eloy attacked the man, severely injuring him and getting himself escorted off the campus, with Meme, left in tears over his actions. Returning home, Xion, who was visiting, tends to his injury and tries to comfort him. In midst of this, she suddenly kisses him and professes her love to him, she who apparently have been in love with him for the past 2 years. When she asks him if she is good enough for him, he sees this as an opportunity to suppress his feelings for Meme, believing to have lost her to the other man, as well as her hating him. He proceeds to kiss her and has sex with Xion. This encounter, however, does nothing to help him forget his Love for Meme, only making it even stronger. Xion mistakenly thinks that Eloy reciprocates her feelings and calls him her boyfriend. Eloy, however, decides to hide this from Meme so she wouldn't get upset, even though she would prefer him dating other girls. Xion eventually finds out about Eloy's love for Meme in secret, and decides to hide how she feels once again. Days later, Eloy and Meme get into a fight after Meme talks about her trying to get a boyfriend and go on dates. Angered, Eloy confesses everything to her, and how meaningless his life feels without her. Meme, unable to handle Eloy's confession, Runs home crying, with Eloy following behind her. While she is sleeping, Eloy steals her first kiss, which shocks her, and once again, selfishly confesses how he feels, and how unfair everything is. Meme is taken aback by his confession and, as expected, rejects his advances because she cannot see him as anything more than friend, though she does let him know she cares about him as a close friend. However, Eloy has reached his limit, and pulls out his sword, threatening to end his life if she cannot accept him. Meme, not wanting to lose her friend, tells him she'll try to give him a chance, mostly to stop him from killing himself, which overjoys Eloy. Eloy kisses her again while holder her close, but notices that she is uncomfortable by this and tells her he won't go any further until the love he has is mutual. Over the next several days, they try to begin an intimate relationship, with Meme slowly growing adjusted to Eloy's advances. Erick immediately notices Eloy's closeness to Meme but doesn't tell them, as he's interested in how this will turn out. Meme continued to be torn between her guilt of not being able to feel any love for Eloy and her desire to remain together with him as his friend. Her guilt, however, completely disappears when she discovers when Sonic, and then later Natashaa, tells Meme's the things Eloy has suffered and gone through to earn her heart. Meme goes to Eloy, knowing almost everything about him, but he still doesn't go any further than a hug because she still doesn't love him yet. The next day, Xion approaches Eloy, angry that he slept with her with no intention of being together. Realizing she will never be the one for him, She Punches Eloy in the face, before accepting her fate and tells him her goodbyes. Meme, having witnessed the ordeal, walks in to help Eloy back up. Meme tells Eloy that it was a stupid decision to turn Xion down like that, revealing to Eloy that Meme wants him to give up on her and move on. This revelation crushes Eloy and he tells her to get out in his anger. Meme and Eloy do not speak to each other for the next few days. In the First week of June, Meme's Classmate Ganondorf confesses to her, Which Meme accepts, however she is wary of his advances due to how Eloy feels about her. Ganondorf, discovering Meme's past endeavors with Eloy, decides to test him, and Kidnaps her, sending him a warning that he'll rape her if does not show up to battle him, something he wanted to do ever since hearing legends of him back on Teria. Eloy Almost Immediately Finds Ganondorf, who has Meme tied to a Wall behind him. Using a Machine he built, the energy field it produces Replicates the 7 chaos Emeralds, allowing both of them to go super, but suffocates Meme, meaning she will die if one of them does not win. The Enraged Eloy unleashes all of his Rage on Ganondorf, almost killing him, until a Near-unconscious Meme Yells at Eloy to Stop. Coming back to his senses, the Battle destroyed the Machine, and Eloy Rushes to Meme's side to Bring her home, Promising Ganondorf to Spare his life due to him being Meme's friend as long as he never sees him again. Meme wakes up after Eloy Brought her home to see him crying by her bed. Meme Embraces him and allows him to kiss her. The next few days begins the Summer Break for the two, as well as Eloy's 20th Birthday. Meme visits Eloy after the Birthday party, and tells him that her love for him isn't the same as how he feels, but she'll let him in for the time being. Eloy, unable to hold himself back any longer, Kisses Meme, and has sex with her. While the two remain the same as ever the next few days (due to them not knowing what to say to each other after what happened), Meme sees Eloy one day only to Slap him with the news that she's pregnant. Meme avoids talking to Eloy for the next few weeks, and even attempts to Leave the country to avoid him, as well as contemplating aborting the Child. While at the Train Station, Eloy catches up to her and convinces her to not leave. While Back home, Eloy asks for Meme to Marry him, not just because it's the right thing to do, because he never wants to leave her side ever again. Meme, wanting to do the right thing, agrees, and the two are Married 2 weeks later. Over the months that Meme is Pregnant, Eloy tries to be a faithful husband, working and taking extra classes at his college so that he can support the family they will have, with Meme secretly hating him for what he did to her. After 9 months, Meme gives birth to a Baby girl, who the two Name Eroichi Rosario after Ruichi.